Slipping
by Pigfarts18
Summary: Charlie finds Bella covered in blood and barely breathing. What happened to her? What about the conversation he overheard between Carlisle and Rosalie? And why is Charlie suspicious of Edward? And where does Mike Newton fit in?
1. Chapter 1

It felt good, just letting go. I was forgetting everything, remembering nothing. It was sweet. Perfect. I appreciated it, I almost loved it but most of me rebelled against it. Hated me for doing this, I didn't know why. The black surrounded me. It felt wonderful. Everything was gone. And I hated myself for it.

**(Charlie's POV)**

"Bella?" I called into the house as I came in. There wasn't anything on the stove. Usually if Bella wasn't cooking she would leave me a note, telling me to go pick something up. Something wasn't right. I could feel it.

I checked the living room. She wasn't there. I knew she would be a little upset because Edward had gone camping this weekend, but she wouldn't just disappear. I headed upstairs. The bathroom door was open, so it was obvious she wasn't in there. The last place was her room. I hesitated before opening the door. I didn't know why, but my whole being rebelled against entering the room. For some reason I felt like I was in danger. I threw open the door anyway.

And there she was.

I went into shock as I ran down the stairs and called the hospital. An ambulance was sent right away. I was gasping, trying to get control of myself as I told the woman Bella's information. I tried to get that picture of her out of my head, but it was near impossible. I wondered what possibly could have happened.

She had been lying on her bed, drenched in blood. Her face, her clothes (which looked half-gone), her hair. She was barely breathing. She looked like she had been mulled by a wild animal. Or . . . I gasped, not wanting to think about it, but the thought entered my mind anyway. I had seen pictures of people that had looked like that before. But, they had all been kids that had tried to kill themselves but skinning themselves. But, why would Bella do that? She seemed perfectly happy, especially since school let out. She was becoming good friends with Alice and becoming closer with Edward and the rest of the family.

The ambulance pulled up and I directed them upstairs. They gently loaded Bella on a stretcher, they told me to follow them downstairs, that I could go in the ambulance with them. I would've done it with or without permission. On impulse, before I closed the door, I glanced at Bella's window.

It was open.

The ride to the hospital was not only long, but it was irritating. Finally we drove up to the hospital. Bella was wheeled inside, but before I could follow her, the driver stopped me.

"We're really, really, really, understaffed today. Could you run up to Dr. Cullen's office and tell him that your daughter is in room 34?" I nodded and leaped from the vehicle.

I darted through the hospital doors and up the stairs to the second floor, being to impatient to wait for the elevator. Before I opened the door though, I heard voices, it sounded like an argument. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but it would be rude to open the door now. I'd wait a few more seconds.

"-UNHEALTHY!"

"It's perfectly-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY FINE! THIS IS DANGEROUS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW- . . . HOW THIS COULD END?" It sounded like a woman was screaming at Dr. Cullen.

"We all know how this could end. We've all discussed it. I'm not afraid. I've spoken to Jasper about it in private and he says that there's not a huge chance of it happening. He says that he wouldn't hurt her like that. Edward cares to much to do something like that to Bella."

"Caring can hurt you just as much as hating." The woman whispered. I backed off from the door just a litle bit. Scared at all the malice and pain in her harshly whispered words.

The door flew open and I recognized Rosalie, Carlise's eldest adopted daughter. She looked terribly upset. But she flew past me and disappeared around the corner. Dr. Cullen appeared in the doorway, looking after his daughter, and seeing me.

"Charlie?" He looked a little embarrassed, hoping, probably, that I hadn't heard anything. "What are youd doing here?"

"Something happened to Bella. I was told to tell you room 34." I managed to say. Carlise was already halfway down the hall by the time I finished the sentence.

I followed him, but I couldn't keep up with the doctor's long stride. I ended up in a chair outside of Bella's room thinking about the confusing conversation I'd heard between the doctor and his "daughter."

How could Edward hurt Bella? And exactly how much did he care for Bella? I was still puzzling over these questions when Edward himself showed up.

**Hey. I promise there is a point to this story. Reviews make me work faster if anyone ends up actually liking this story. Ideas are appreciated and I will reply to every review.**

**Oh, and I DON'T own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**

I rushed through the hospital doors, hating not being able to run as fast as I was able to get to her. Alice had had a vision of Charlie telling Carlisle that Bella was in room 34. I immidiately ran, finished with my hunting. I was searching through thoughts. I heard Carlisle's and grabbed onto them.

_Oh my. Edward is _not_ going to like this._ Which scared me, just a little bit. I moved quickly through the hospital, no one questioning where I was going, I had been to the hospital enough times with Carlisle.

I stopped outside of room 34, and there was Charlie. And he was glaring at me. I went for his thoughts.

_I'll bet he did this. That's what they were talking about._

Me? I did what?

The door creaked open and Carlisle came out.

Charlie glanced up, desperate for Carlisle's reassurance.

"Charlie . . . we don't know what happened." He said, he thought toward me, _vampire_. I stiffened. "But, before you get upset, she didn't do this to herself. Someone else tried to harm her. She'll make a full recovery, with just a few scars, but . . ." Carlisle took a breath. He thought toward me, _Go outside where no one can hear you. You're going to get really upset about it. Stay out until I call you back in. There's nothing that you can do for her right now._ I nodded and left. Charlie gave me an odd look. As soon as I was outside, I listened to Carlisle's thoughts, which were what he was telling Charlie.

**(Charlie's POV)**

What was with Edward Cullen? He comes, says nothing, and leaves.

"Charlie," Carlisle whispered, "Bella has a kind of cancer that no one has seen before." I let out an anguished sob, then, a loud noise ripped through the town. Everyone that I questioned afterward heard it. It was a cry of pain. One more powerful than mine.

"What will happen to her?"

"Charlie, we're making scientific discoveries all the time. One of them could help your daughter. For now, we're assuming that she'll be fine once her skin heals because no one has detected anything before." He smiled reassuringly. "You should probably go home. We're not letting anyone in to see her now, she's lost a lot of blood so we have to give her some transufsions."

I thanked him and left. It was the last thing in the world that I wanted to do but I had to call Renee.

**(Renee's POV)**

"Phil, what do you want for supper tonight?" I called, trying to decide whether I wanted chicken or steak. Or fast food.

"I was kind of hoping for chinese?" He suggested.

"Excellent! I'll order it now!" I ran for the phone and Phil was already handing me the phone number and his order scribbled on a piece of paper. A very bored teenager picked up. I gave her ours orders and Phil left to pick it up.

I was just putting my cookbook away when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I called cheerfully.

"Hello Renee." Charlie. Why was he sounding like Mr. Doom and Gloom? I remembered his last call and it's disasterous consequenses.

"Hello Charlie. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. It's Bella." He whispered. Bella? BELLA! My baby, what happened?

"What?" I was panicky now.

"Renee, you have to calm yourself before I tell you."

I took a deep breath, "Calm." I said, though I was far from it.

"I came home from work today and found Bella on her bed covered in blood. I called an ambulance. At the hospital I was told that she would have very little scarring but, Renee, she also has a type of cancer no one has seen before." I dropped the phone. It slid from my fingers clattering against the countertop.

"RENEE?" I heard Charlie yell. I hesitantly picked up the phone.

"I'm coming to Forks."

"I wouldn't expect you to stay where you were." He said. We hung up.

Phil came home smiling, his arms filled with food. He saw my shocked expression and tears and the food clattered to the floor.

"Renee? Honey, what is it?"

"Bella," I whispered. His arms left me. I heard his voice calling the airport and asking for two tickets to Forks. He packed while I remained dazed.

Soon we were on a plane. I was on my way to see my baby.

**Next chapter. Ummmm, please send me suggestions since it took all of my willpower and creativity to write this chapter.**

**I will reply to every review and pm. I don't own it.**

**(Bella's POV)**

The wonderful feeling I'd had before was now fading with the sunset, replaced with a nigh of pain and suffering. It was painful, yes, but nothing like the pain I'd felt when James had bitten me. _That_ was pure agony. My blissful serenity was gone, and I needed something to bring it back. Or someone.

**(Edward POV)**

I was pacing through the forest. My family was staying away from my place in the forest, I couldn't see them but I could hear their thoughts.

_Edward, she'll be fine. _Alice.

_We're smarter than the humans, we'll make our own cure!_ Emmett.

_It's _just_ a human._ Surprise, surprise, Rosalie.

_Edward, calm down, as soon as you do you know that Carlisle will let you be with her._ Esme.

_Edward, you need to calm down. Alice had a vision that she'll wake up soon and she'll panic if she's alone. Calm yourself. _Jasper.

I took a few deeps breaths. I was standing in a hole that my pacing had created, it was way over my head. I had found a few dinosaur bones. I jumped out, calm, knowing that I needed to be there for her.

I left for the hospital.

**(Phil's POV)**

I had to pack while Renee tried to shake herself out of her daze, not that I blamed her for being in one. Her only child. I knew Bella was clumsy, disasterously so, but she seemed to spend a lot of time in the hospital since she moved to Forks. I hoped that it wasn't somethign there that had caused her to have all these accidents.

I threw the suitcases in the car, helped Renee into her jacket and spend off toward the airport. A few more hours and we would be in a leafy, green, planet that looks like snot monster threw up.

_Oh._ And Renee's ex-husband would be there.

**(Random Scientist's POV)**

"Luke, come look at this!" I called, beckoning my lab partner over.

"What?" I had just dragged him out of his paperwork. I can never understand why that man loves filling out forms. It seems like such a drag.

"These are blood samples and such from a girl named Isabella. Look at the weird patterns in her DNA strands. Also, this here. Some sort of disease."

Luke leaned over and studied the photos and samples. "Forks diognos?" He asked.

"Cancer. Rare. Unknown form." I read off the sheet.

"Huh," I knew that voice.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"I know you better than that Luke. What is it?"

"Janice, I don't think it's _just_ cancer."

**Short. Yes. I know. Shoot me. I don't care about chapter length. If you would prefer me not to write at all, I won't. Just don't complain of chapter size. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I''ll listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ**


	2. Awakening

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters.**

**Also, I do not own the plot or the start of this story, which was written by the wonderful Double I My 4 Guyz. She also will be beta-ing the rest of this story. **

**Bella's POV:**

I slowly pried my eyes open, the bright fluorescent lights half-blinding me. My eyelids fluttered, and I heard the loud squeak of a chair scraping against a floor. Edward rose, clasping my clammy, weak hand. He looked gaunt, vacant, all of the vibrancy drawn from his face by something, something I wish I was strong enough to destroy, to make that look get off his glorious face.

"Bella?" he whispered, with an anguished, throaty, croak. It sounded nothing like the usual velvet sound I was used to coming out of his lips. "You're in the hospital."

"Edward, I'm not stupid, I know where I am." I retorted, irritable because of the obvious overload of drugs that had been given to me.

"Okay then, do remember how you got here?"

I thought back, remembering the day at school, how I had drove home with Eric on my tail, him honking every half a mile, until I laid the brakes down a little swiftly because I had "seen a deer." Then, when I got home, Edward came to say goodbye, and then I went to my room and

started to read Mansfield Park.

That was the last thing I could remember.

"No," I replied, starting to panic. Just then, Carlisle walked into the room, with a very troubled look on his timeless face. What in the world had happened, if even this incredible doctor was so worried-looking. He walked over to the itchy, uncomfortable, bed, and began.

"Bella, we have found four tumours. In your brain, a leg, your liver, and one of your breasts. In them, I've found a unique type of cancer that I've never seen before. We're not quite sure if there is much we can do at this point. But, if it's okay with you and with Charlie and Renee, you'll have to start radiation and chemo as soon as possible. We'll have to send you to Seattle. I will be your doctor the whole time, and Edward's going to stay with me at the hotel next to the hospital. Bella, we're going to do the best we can."

And with that, he squeezed my shoulder gently, and gave Edward a pat on the back, then strode out of the room with a look of sheer pity on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters. Also, the first chapter, the plot, and many ideas are from the wonderful Double I 4 My Guys.**

**Jasper's POV:**

"It's okay, you won't do anything," Alice reassured me with a weak smile. I took a deep, fresh breath before we bounded up the stairs into the small, dingy hospital. I felt a powerful sadness coming from Emmett and my little Alice, but Rosalie, of course, only felt a tad sympathetic for Edward, we all knew how devastated our poor brother would be.

So, I barely noticed the two bleeding humans sitting on the bed I was walking by until Alice warily glanced at me. I kept my breath held and walked swiftly to the elevator.

As the doors slid open, a tumult of devastation and pure pain hit me like running into a wall. I collapsed, gasping and going wild with hurt. For one reason, I had caught the scent of the two bleeding teens I had left downstairs. For the other, which was much worse, I felt the exact same as Edward. For two seconds I writhed on the floor, until it abruptly stopped. I gazed up to see Alice crouching over me, looking quite frightend, and Emmett and Rose standing there, shocked.

That was exactly how I felt. Shocked. Numb. I couldn't feel anything. I mean, I could still hear, see, smell, and feel things physically, but I had no idea what was going on around me emotionally.


End file.
